


In Bloom

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Rubs, DarkPilot, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Virgin Ben Solo, bit of a sequel to wildberries, here there be smut, unrealistic portrayals of virginity, virgin Poe Dameron, virginfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The earlier stages of sexuality in Ben Solo and Poe Dameron's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free Space -- virginfic 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1\. The matter of sexuality in the Jedi Order has always been a sort of repressed thing for Ben Solo. It's something that also comes with confusing messages with it -- you can use someone for your own pleasure but you couldn't fall in love with them. It's all very warped, all very strange. By the time Ben enters into a relationship with Poe, he already has all sorts of warped ideas about sexuality that Poe's taken some time to untangle a bit. (The fact that the Jedi Order is also split down the middle about sex doesn't help matters at all)   
  
2\. It's at this point that Poe appoints himself as Ben's teacher in this area. He may not have done this before either, but there are some things he has done previously.   
  
The first thing he teaches Ben is something that Ben definitely hasn't done before -- even the idea of self-pleasuring is something that he hasn't considered. Poe's voice is like his guide, and Ben wishes Poe knew what exactly he's doing to him in this moment.   
  
"You're going to need some sort of lubricant for this one, love," he says. "Or lotion. Anything like that."  
  
Fortunately, there is some on the shelf and Ben summons it over, opening it and squirting it into his hand. He looks down at his hand in distaste; he's too large, too clumsy, how does he know he won't --   
  
"Take yourself in hand, Ben." Poe's voice is rough, hungry, longing.   
  
Ben does, and the friction of it feels so good, so smooth -- he can't help but tilt back his head. He can only imagine how he looks, sitting pantsless before his lover, caressing in that most intimate part of him, moans and keens escaping his mouth.   
  
"Poe..." He murmurs that name in a sort of worship, adoration in between his moans and pants. He can't describe how good this feels, how much pleasure his body was apparently holding all along.   
  
"Don't hold back. I want to hear you." Poe's voice is trembling with need even as he speaks.   
  
"Poe..." The name is a plea, tender on Ben's lips. He continues to stroke even as he says Poe's name, over and over again, his voice ragged. "Poe!"   
  
When he feels like he just can't take anymore, he's practically streaming before Poe, who stares at him with a sort of reverence, a sort of amazement. Ben's overwhelmed with a sort of pleasure that he's never known, and it's perfect, too perfect actually...   
  
Eventually, he settles into Poe's arms, completely exhausted, his belly sticky with his release, and he looks up at Poe, grinning despite himself.   
  
"I don't know what that was, but...it feels good. It feels really good."  
  
"You've got some pretty awful sex ed," Poe says. "Not like mine was any better. I had to learn my stuff through holos and whatnot."   
  
"So what was that?" Ben knows the word, but this sensation, this pleasure...   
  
"That," Poe says, kissing his neck, "Was an orgasm."   
  
Ben settles in his arms, and he dreams that night of Poe's hand replacing his own. Poe, caressing his shaft to completion, that look in his eyes like he knows exactly what he's doing.   
  
4\. It's reading up on sex that Ben doesn't know what to think of it, where to start. Some of the positions he's never heard of before, and can _that_ really be possible? Still, he likes it -- it reminds him of when he read some of those holobooks that Mike insisted he only read for the space battles and such. That thrill, that sort of excitement -- he knows that he'll have to start slow, of course, but at the same time, he can't wait for what comes next.   
  
5\. It's one day that Poe leaves him a box full of items that he can use just to aid in his self-pleasuring. Ben asks where he got them, and Poe says, "I picked them up at one of those stores -- had to make an excuse to slip away from Jess and all." "Must have been difficult," Ben says wryly. Poe grins. "Yeah. Teaching you, though...teaching you is more than worth it. Now, come on, open it."   
  
Ben does. Even as Poe introduces him to some of the tools in there, there is something in Ben that feels a certain thrill. This...Ben's going to have a lot of fun with this.   
  
6\. The whole thing is a learning experience for Poe as well. Even as Poe learns something new, he shares it with Ben, and it feels a lot like they're learning together. The whole frontier of sexuality's opened up for them both, and Ben cannot help but be excited. He's never felt this...free before. It's amazing.   
  
7\. It's one night that they're discussing fantasies -- nothing sexual yet, as they're both longing to make love but haven't found the right time yet -- that Ben voices one fantasy that's been bothering him for a while. It's the matter of being fed. He knows that he's had that fantasy on occasion when he's visited Poe after his ordeal at the hands of Lisaris, when he ate with Poe and fantasized about those nimble pilot's fingers passing between his lips. He doesn't know how Poe will react, but he definitely wasn't thinking Poe would actually say yes. And there's something in Ben that looks forward to the upcoming picnic.   
  
8\. They've finished the berries, and Ben knows that he's still not full. The while feeling of Poe feeding him is electrifying, and more, filthier fantasies are coming to mind. Could he lick and suck chocolate off Poe's fingers, or honey? Could he lick drops of leftover wildberry juice off Poe's lips? He doesn't know. He just wants more of that experience, wants more of that taste.   
  
Poe passes the chocolates between Ben's lips, and Ben eats gratefully, savoring the rich taste of each. He passes another between Poe's, and it's electrifying thinking of that beautiful mouth elsewhere, not just sucking chocolate off his fingers. Finally, they lay back, and Ben's full, so full.   
  
Poe's hand massages his still-flat stomach, even as Poe smiles down at him. Ben's full, but not painfully full. He's more happy-full -- his belly's satisfied and he's already grateful to Poe just for arranging this to satisfy a fantasy he's had.  
  
"How do you feel?" Poe says.   
  
Ben grins up at him. "You're so good to me. You are. You truly are."  
  
"No problem."   
  
Ben lies there for a while with his lover rubbing his stomach, watching the sun stream through the Yavin trees.   
  
9\. The first time that Ben is naked before Poe, he's already nervous. Even as he undresses, his mind is already going over his physical imperfections: too tall, too skinny, too pale, too clumsy and large. Even as he undresses, he can't help but wonder, will Poe want him?   
  
_Would he be naked before you if he didn't?  
  
_ Fine, maybe the better question would be if Poe still would want him. He knows that Poe's occasionally fantasized about what he looks like under those robes -- those too voluminous robes that cover up every inch of one's body. Will Poe want him after he's undressed? He's so beautiful and Ben's so awkward in places and too large and --   
  
"Look at me." Poe's voice is so tender even as he speaks.   
  
Ben looks up, and Poe's staring hungrily at him, as if he can't get enough of Ben's body. His eyes glide from Ben's face down towards his feet as if devouring him.   
  
Then he says, "You're beautiful, Ben", and it's as if every insecurity that Ben was holding melts away in that moment because he can feel how much Poe believes it, how much he thinks it. Ben's body shouldn't be that lovely reflected in Poe's eyes, but here he is.   
  
The whole process of lovemaking feels like an exercise in discovery itself. Occasionally with some laughter in between. Poe murmurs about how he loves him before Ben kisses him, and they fall back into their rhythm, Ben caressing him and kissing down his skin, carefully keeping his too-heavy weight off his body, experimentally taking a nipple of Poe's into his mouth. Judging from Poe's sounds of enjoyment, he's doing quite a good job. The moans form words and Poe's talking about how good he feels, praising his tongue, his fingers.   
  
"You're so good, Ben. So good..." This continues throughout the night even as Ben pleasures Poe, and there's something about that absolutely shredded sound of Poe's voice plus what he says that gives Ben a thrill. To think he can satisfy such a man as Poe Dameron...that's definitely something.   
  
10\. The shower gives Ben plenty of time to worship Poe's body. Even as he soaps off the sweat and other stickiness (and he makes a note to one day to worship that perfect form properly), Poe is responsive, sensitive to Ben's touches, murmuring praise as to how well Ben's doing, how his fingers are so perfect and so skilled (something Ben still has to disagree with, but he supposes he'll get there eventually) and generally just murmuring praise to Ben even as he glides his hands tenderly over every part.   
  
He glides his fingers over Poe's sides, and Poe moans, tilting his hips for better access. Poe's praise continues even as Ben slips to his knees, takes Poe's shaft in hand and begins to work him tenderly. Petting his hair, talking about just how _good_ Ben makes him feel, how beautiful he looks on his knees.   
  
His voice...Ben's already unable to get enough of it, how he's rambling at this point, and he's aware that Poe is on the brink of orgasm.   
  
"Ben." The sound of Poe's voice is a lot like begging. To think he has this effect on Poe...it's almost electrifying. "I...I need..."   
  
Ben strokes him, and Poe's coursing, marking Ben with his release, hot and wet. The water washes it away, and Poe helps, tenderly tracing Ben's face as if wishing to memorize it.   
  
"Stars, you're beautiful," Poe murmurs, and there's something reverent in it. "You're so beautiful, Ben." "I -- " "You are. You really are. I can't believe the way you look. Your eyes, your lips, your hair...and that's just a few. You're beautiful, Ben; you just take my breath away looking at you." And Ben can believe it at least feeling what Poe feels.   
  
Even as they step out of the shower, it hits him that he just lost his virginity. He can feel a certain change in him; he's definitely not the same ignorant young man he was. It's starting to melt away.   
  
He can deal with the likely fallout when he gets to it. For now, getting dressed, having breakfast with Poe -- that's a reward on its own.


End file.
